


Flour and Trees

by RedKitsune



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bakery shop owner, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Loki is away, Love Confessions, POV First Person, Short Reader, flour is everywhere, the cake is massive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/pseuds/RedKitsune
Summary: Loki’s away and reader is filling their time with their work at their bakery late at night.





	Flour and Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Request from 11/15 Hello! If your request are still opened, can I as for “Can you reach that spot on the tree?” and “You have flour on your face.” With Loki and a reader being much shorter than him?
> 
> Okay- this puzzled me for a while. A long while. Like- how the bloody hell do I mesh these two things. Then I was sick and watched a baking competition… or ten? (thank you food network for always having my back when I’ve got a fever) I do hope both of you like it, again I hope you don’t mind me filling this request for our foxy Loki friend. <3

It was late, not sure how late but I am still working away in the bakery kitchen. Going home isn’t high on my priority list. Home is a lonely place right now with Loki away in Asgard tending to royal business. I hate how he has to leave me all the time but he always comes back. Hopefully this trip wouldn’t be a long one like some of the others. Until he comes back at least I’ve got the bakery to keep me busy.

The current custom cake was for the opening of a new elementary school and being donated to the kindergarten classes to enjoy. What would be a more fitting cake then a massive apple tree? Admittedly, I may be going a little over board in agreeing to do this cake (for free) but I mean, come on! The kids are going to love it! That is, if I ever finish this monstrosity.

I’d spent the last three days building the frame that would hold the top portion of the tree and making lots and lots of puffed rice cakes. Early this morning I placed the sheet cake that made up the ground the tree would sit on in place. It had taken me the better part of the day to get the and the trunk and lower portion of the treetop below the shelf that would hold more cake shaped with the rice treats shaped how I wanted it.

Glancing to the clock I saw that it was nearly 11.The day had run away from me but it was good. One more day with him gone. One more day survived with a too empty bed. One more day down and who knows how many to go.

With a sigh I yank open the door to the cooler and heave one pan of cake up and out to set on the worktable behind me. Then another and another. So much cake. When the last pan plopped onto the table it sent a puff of flour up into the air causing me to cough. Damn flour.

“Music on.” I commanded and the integrated system put music through the speakers, filling the room with sound.

The silence bothered me after a bit. Being alone with my thoughts was getting more painful the more time passed. There was no reason to drag the silence on. Now was time for work. It’s best I get back to it. As if I hadn’t been working since five this morning. Sleep is for the weak.

Hours passed and before I knew it I was standing on a step stool and draping a thin sheet of green fondant over the crown of the tree. Now all that was left was decoration. Home stretch.

“leaves, leaves, leaves.” I didn’t realize I was chanting the word while I made the leaves but it was two in the morning and well passed the hour of sanity.

It’s not like anyone is in the shop to judge me. After making what seem like a billion little green leaves and a lot of partial apples it is time to start sticking things onto the tree.

“On you go, on you go.” I sing to myself to the beat of the music playing in the background. Don’t judge me, its late and I’m running off of caffeine and whatever powdered sugar I’ve inhaled from the air.

I am tired and my limbs feel like lead. Now would be a good time to go upstairs to my apartment and sleep for a few hours but I just don’t want to. Tonight I can’t stand the thought of that empty bed. Tonight I can’t stand the thought of being alone in the apartment.

Rather than give into the sleep I set about sticking the leaves onto the tree. Or at least sticking it to the places I could reach for now. Once I couldn’t reach any more I climbed up on the step stool to set about more work.

It happened so fast. My foot slipped off the surface made slick with powdered sugar. First I leaned forward but like hell was I going to take down the tree with me. I’d rather die than take that fucker out too. In an effort to protect my work I over corrected and down I went.

All I could do was brace for an impact that never came. I don’t know when he came. I didn’t hear him come in. Perhaps I’d already hit my head and was imagining the woodsy smell of him and the warmth of his arms around me.

“Why are you not in bed, Little One?” Loki held me with my back to his chest and as he spun once before setting me down on my feet. He’d always loved to twirl me around, dance with me held to him and my feet dangling above the ground as if I was a doll.

“I couldn’t stand spending another night alone.” I answered as I turned to face him. “The bed is too big.”

“My feet reach the end, Love.” He had a valid point. The bed was perfect for us when we were together. “And you have flour on your face.”

Snaking my arms around him, I enjoyed simply having him back. The warmth of him. The scent of him. The feeling of safety as he held me tight. Nothing in the world was better then this feeling.

“Welcome home.” My words were muffled from where my face was pressed into his chest. I hated being so much shorter then him but he seemed to always enjoy towering over me.

“It’s good to be home.”

He always reassured me with those words whenever he came back. It didn’t matter how long he was gone for. He was always pleased to be home. It helped to hear him say it, to call the little shop and my apartment home. It helped me a lot to hear it because sometimes those doubts would creep in and I’d worry that he would rather be in Asgard.

“Now what is this behemoth that you’re going to pass off as a cake?” Loki gave the massive cake the look he reserved for all of my more oddball creations. It was a mix of amazement and amusement. He’d told me once that in Asgard cakes were shaped like cakes, not stuffed bears or castles or deer.

“It’s a tree.” I announced as if wasn’t already clear. “Would you like to help?”

“I’d like you to sleep.” He answered but it was clear enough that I intended to finish this thing tonight. Or this morning. However you define the early hours when your work day starts at five.

He nodded and I watch as he goes to scrub his hands after removing his tie. He returns with his dress shirt sleeves rolled up passed his elbows and hair tied back. When ever he returned, he looked as if he was just getting home from a business trip, not a visit to an alien world where he may or may not be participating in battles to keep peace. This was perhaps my favorite look on him. He looked so at ease and at place in the bakery.

“Can you reach that spot on the tree?” I ask pointing up to the place still needing leaves that I nearly died trying to reach. Maybe I’m being a bit dramatic but I could have hit my head had he not caught me and died.

With an eyebrow raised and a smirk and reached out and poked the top of the goddamn tree. That man’s sass was going to get him killed one of these days. As I glare at him a true smile blooms from the smirk and a laugh spills forth.

“You’re adorable- you’re aware of this, yes?” Leaning down he places a sweet kiss on my lips and plucks up a few fondant leaves and the icing that was acting as glue.

I couldn’t be mad while he set to work putting the leaves in place. It always amazed me to think I had this literal God and prince in my life. He loves me and I love him but he was a part of a world so above me yet somehow he picks me time and time again. Time and time again he comes back to me, he picks me and my bakery.

Also I was making an actual prince and god work for free in my bakery at what had to be nearing three in the morning. My life has gotten a bit weirder and weirder over the years. Yet this was my life and I’d not change a thing, even with his extended trips back home and unending levels of sass.

Wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning against his back, I breathe him in as I rest my head on his back. I’m so damn short that I can feel his shoulder blades move as my head rests between them. As he puts another leaf in place I can feel his muscles moving with every shift and stretch. He is so firm under my touch and it always surprises me- I’ve seen how much cake that man can eat.

“Are you alright love?” He asks as he holds my arms against him.

Sometimes it’s easier for me to talk if he isn’t looking at me, if he can’t see me. His eyes are so piercing that sometimes it’s just too much. He knows this and will give me the space I need when I need it. That’s what he’s doing now, holding me to him but not turning around. Allowing me to say something without the pressure of his eyes on me.

“I love you, Loki.” I whisper and his silence makes me wonder if I’ve made a mistake. Had I misjudged everything? We’d never said the words before but I had thought that the love was clear in his actions. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

My words were cut off when he pushed my arms off of him and turned quickly. For a split second I thought I really had made a mistake. Perhaps the biggest mistake of my life and he’d leave. Just as suddenly, his arms are around me and his hand is gripping the base of my ponytail, tilting my face up to look at him.

“Lo-” His lips are on me with a fierce need. Strong hands hold me in place, locked safely in his arms. I can do nothing but grip his shirt and enjoy the way he kisses me while trying not to overthink.

“I love you.” He pulls away to speak the words but there is so little distance between us that I can feel his lips move to form the words, brushing against mine. “Darling, I love you so much.”


End file.
